


14th Nov,2011

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 番長做了一個夢。
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist





	14th Nov,2011

**Author's Note:**

> 番長名字=千波弘樹

千波做了一個夢。

一個人站在一眼望不到盡頭的鐵路旁，數著蔓延至視野盡頭的電綫杆。  
他認識這條路，不遠處是八十稻羽車站。  
醒來的之後習慣性地看了看手機，今天是2011年11月14日，星期一。  
他睡在樓下的沙發上，連衣服都沒有脫。

——昨晚他去了陽介家裏。  
Kuma也在，與其說去給他補習英語，不如說是跑去玩鬧。  
臨近晚上六點的時候才從他家離開，推脫了陽介一再留下他一起吃晚飯的要求。  
想去給叔父送晚飯看看情況，然後再回去。——這樣隨口說出來的理由就這樣成為了離開的理由。  
出門後自己想了想，他應該是逃避著從那個可以稱之為[家]的地方離開的。  
其實留下吃飯也沒有什麼關係，只是覺得這個時候再碰觸那種感覺，會莫名地難以再去接受。

漆黑的路上人很少，11月雖然還是秋末但也和冬天沒有什麼區別。  
只有回到家才能知道實際上有個家究竟有多麼重要。

以前總是知道冬天的夜晚最寒冷，然而回到家會有暖被和那可以足夠驅寒的烏冬面。

想要的東西從來沒有張口要過，卻因為這次轉學全部都得到了。  
整個夏天在這裏熱得連空調都沒有，卻舒爽得躺下來就能睡著。  
習慣一個笑臉只是瞬間的事情。  
習慣每天回到家被一張笑臉和一句話迎接只是一個月的事情。  
習慣時刻在視野內尋找一個影子只是每天習慣的事情。

其實都明白。  
暫時不是永久。  
這個時候才會覺得，11月的夜間真的會變冷。

說留下一起去Junes買東西其實也沒有關係。  
總覺得那裏終歸那不是屬於自己的地方。

和他在一起，一直會得到支持。  
可是現在站在這裏，深呼吸穿過胸口的冷風，會覺得其實自己什麼都不曾擁有過。

推開門也知道，其實只是回到從前。  
安靜的，寂靜的，沒有笑臉迎接的，只是一個人在的家。  
早習慣了如此，現在卻難以再去習慣回最初的原本。

可還是好想要。  
……好想要。好想要。好想要。

其實都明白。  
不是夥伴、死黨、大親友。

這種感覺……其實只有在這個時候比誰都明白。  
——也比任何人都需要。

孤獨會滋生出更多的情感。  
就例如現在。

即使知道仍然想問。  
現在你在做什麼……  
這樣想的時候，腦海第一個浮現的是笑臉。

到底為什麼啊。  
沙發非常不舒服，抬頭看到的光線也很刺眼。  
電視上的娛樂節目仍然誇張得引人發笑。

他只是覺得自己的笑神經癱瘓了。  
看著已經被自己按成無聲的電視，茶杯中的熱水漸漸變得不再溫暖。  
只是一個人，所以說什麼也沒有人能夠聽到。

“回到以前的話……”  
“沒有來到這裏的話……”  
“是不是就一定沒有問題……”

如果最初的希望會換到這種痛苦，是不是……  
可以繼續把這小小的希望埋在心中。

繼續在寒冷的無人的夜晚，笑著繼續期望。

FIN.


End file.
